1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode display and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display includes two electrodes of an anode and a cathode, and an organic light emitting layer interposed between the two electrodes. The anode injects holes and the cathode injects electrons into the light emitting layer. The injected electrons and holes are combined to form excitons and the excitons emit light as discharge energy.
Such an organic light emitting diode display includes a plurality of pixels including an organic light emitting diode which is a self-emission device, and in each pixel, a plurality of thin film transistors and storage capacitors for driving the organic light emitting diode are formed.